Spikeladdin
Maria Guerrero's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jasmine - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie - King Julian (Madagascar) *Jafar - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Iago - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Abu - Timon (The Lion King) *Magic Carpet - Dumbo *Sultan - Marty (Madagascar) *Rajah - Tantor (Tarzan) *Razoul - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Peddler - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gazeem the Thief - Creek (Trolls) *Prince Achmed - Skipper (Madagascar) *Omar the Melon Seller - Manny (Ice Age) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Old Jafar - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Elephant Abu - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Snake Jafar - Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Genie Jafar - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cave of Wonders as Itself *Women at the Window - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Razoul's Guards - Captain Gutt's Crew (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sarabi, Adult Kiara, and Adult Nala (The Lion King series) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Necklace Man and Woman - Winnie the Pooh and Cindy Bear *Fat Ugly Lady - Adult Vitanti (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two Hungry Children - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Rex and Hamm (Toy Story) *Pot Seller - Robin Hood *Nut Seller - Mike (Monsters Inc) *Necklace Seller - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Fish Seller - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Fire Eater - Gurgle (Finding Nemo) *Boy wanting an apple - Kion (The Lion Guard) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sheep Genie - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Camel Abu - Donkey (Shrek) *Horse Abu - Achilles (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - Darkwing Duck *Turtle Abu - Squirt (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Luigi (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Little Boy Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Fat Man Genie - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *75 Golden Camels - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Oh (Home) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Disgust (Inside Out) *Exotic-Type Mammals - themselves *Leopard Genie - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Goat Genie - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harem Genie - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Baboons (The Lion Guard) *60 Elephants - themselves *Llamas - themselves *Bears and Lions - themselves *Brass Bands - themselves *40 Fakirs - themselves *Cooks and Bakers - themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' - themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Super-Spy Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Teacher Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Table Lamp Genie - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Bee Genie - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Submarine Genie - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *One of Flamingos - Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Gigantic Genie - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *Rajah as Cub - Young Tantor (Tarzan) *Toy Aby - Monty (Timon and Pumbaa: Kenya Be My Friend?) *Cheerleader Genie - Coco Pommel, Coloratura, and Sassy Saddles (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)